


Drabble Night

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Various parings various drabbles...





	Drabble Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Wild Summer Nights

Pressed against Charlie, her arms wrapped around his waist, Hermione mused that there was something freeing about riding dragon-back under the moon and stars. She didn’t need books or knowledge. Not here. Not now. Not with him.

Here, there was only the heat from Charlie’s body, wind tangling in her hair, and wild Romanian countryside shrouded in darkness below. Here, she could simply be, pagan and primal and at one with creation.

When the ride ended and Charlie helped her disembark, she could only hope her kiss could convey only a small portion of what flying wild had felt like.

 

 

  
One Good Turn

“Neville, you don’t have to,” Ron protested, following him into the garden. “It’s always been my job.”

“Yes, I do,” Neville replied. “Gran always said that one good turn deserves another. I don’t want to seem ungrateful. It’s the least I can do, and I don’t mind, really.” The sidewise glance he turned to Ron was wily, yet bashful. “Besides, didn’t you tell me once that you liked looking at me when I was all sweaty and dirt-smudged?”

Ron brightened. “Well, yes, there is that…”

“All right, then.” Neville smiled. “Let’s get to it.”

Together, they began de-gnoming the garden.

 

  
Herbology Tutoring

“It’s too bad Immobilising charms won’t work on these,” Susan gasped as Neville struggled with the flailing vines from the Snargaluff stump.

“And why is--- _ouch_!---that?” Neville asked, sounding equally breathless. “There we are…Susan, reach in, quick!”

Grimacing, Susan reached into the hole that had opened up, extracting a greenish pod. “Because even though it’ll freeze the vines, it also keeps the hole from opening up,” she recited.

“Right you are.” They stood back from the now-quiet stump, breathing hard.

“You’re bleeding,” Susan said, gloved fingers reaching for Neville’s lacerated cheek.

“Better me than you,” Neville muttered, and blushed.


End file.
